El primer beso
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Remus y Hermione. Un beso que marcara la vida de ambos. Y la continuación de aquel beso.
1. Habitación

Habitación

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son todos de J.K Rowling. **

.-Remus-

La voz de Hermione resonó por el pasillo. El aludió se detuvo en mitad de su marcha, giro sobre sus propios talones y entro a la sala en donde la dulce voz de Hermione había salido.

Remus vio a la muchacha de espaldas. Su acostumbrado pelo enmarañado se encontraba perfectamente lacio, con unas pequeñas ondas desde la mitad de su pelo. Desvío su vista, y ahora se veía reflejado en el pequeño espejo que estaba colgado en la pared de color azul. Tenía marcadas unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, hace tres noches, había sido luna llena, y no se había respuesto del todo bien. Su pelo, se encontraba perfectamente peinado. La camisa se encontraba desabrochada en los tres primeros botones, y una corbato de color plateada la rodeaba perfectamente.

.-¿Podrías abrochar mi cremallera?- pregunto de repente Hermione haciéndolo sobresaltar.

Sin saber porque las mejillas de Remus se tornaron rojas, y un calor aumento por su cuerpo.

.-Claro- contesto mientras se acercaba nervioso a la chica. Sus manos recorrieron el contorno del vestido de color rojo sangre mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y contuvo la respiración.

.-¿No crees que es algo bobo que halla una boda en esta época?-pregunto la chica mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta.

.-Creo que es el momento más perfecto para una boda- contesto Remus, mientras terminaba de abrochar el vestido.-Además es el momento más adecuado de hacer las cosas que uno tiene ganas y no hace.

Hermione se dio vuelta. La dulce fragancia de su perfume penetro por el olfato de Remus, grabándose en su memoria. Observo a la chica. Traía un ligero maquillaje, sus labios, se encontraban perfectamente pintados por un brillo labial rojo claro, y sus ojos de un color natural. Sus mejillas, se encontraban resaltadas por un tono más de su piel.

La chica se acerco nerviosa hacía él, y él no entendía porque. Vio como la chica rodeaba sus manos en su cuello, y sintió, como sus manos se dirigían a la diminuta cadera de la chica. Beso sus labios lentamente, saboreando el gusto de sus labios. El beso no duro mucho, pero tampoco poco, el tiempo suficiente para que ambos graben en su memoria aquel beso.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Miro a Remus con sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas, y con la vista gacha le hablo.

.-Que esto quede en esta habitación Remus-

El asintió con la cabeza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya se encontraba solo, respirando la fragancia del perfume de Hermione.

.-Rosas y jazmines- murmuro mientras se miraba al espejo y comenzó a acomodar su corbata.

Fin


	2. La Boda

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son obra de**J.K Rowling**.  
>La verdad, esto es la continuación de "<strong>Habitación<strong>**"** originalmente era un One-shot. Mi amiga, Rita (Y Beta), me dijo que se quedó con ganas de leer más y bueno, aquí tiene más. Espero que les guste_. __¡__**Besos! **_

Capítulo 2

_**La Boda**_

Remus salió de la habitación de invitados, luego de unos minutos. Sentía impregnados en sus labios, el tacto de los labios de Hermione sobre los de él. Tan tiernos y cálidos. Una sonrisa era lo que tenía grabado en su rostro. Pero, luego, ésta comenzó a borrarse. Hermione, era tan joven para él. Ella tenía una vida por delante, y él, en cambio, estaba atado a las consecuencias de ser un hombre lobo. A veces la vida era muy injusta.

Hermione, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Siempre había sido muy sensible. Cuando su prima, Natalie, se casó hace más de dos años, había llorado muchísimo, y ahora, lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

Desvió su vista y lo vio. Estaba perfectamente sentado, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, y su corbata azul, le quedaba sencillamente hermosa. Rechinó los dientes, cuando vio como Tonks le susurró algo al oído.

Desde que Tonks confesó su amor hacia él en la enfermería de su colegio, no la aguantaba, pero no sabia el porqué. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cuando observó que Remus había clavado la vista en su rostro. Desvió las mejillas algo sonrojadas, y le sonrió a Harry.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, se acercó tímidamente a Bill y Fleur, y los saludó. Después, se dirigió a la pista de baile, y sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano y la escondía detrás de una de las telas de colores. Vio a Remus, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero, ésta fue sellada con un beso. Llevó torpemente sus manos al cuello de él, y sintió como dos manos se aferraban a su cadera.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que ella se soltó, y corrió adentro. No sabía que le sucedía, y se odiaba por ello.

Bailó con Viktor y con Ron. A los minutos de que éste ultimo se fuera a buscar algo para comer, un patronues hizo presencia en el medio de la sala.

- El ministerio a caído. El Ministro esta muerto. ¡Ya vienen! ¡Ya vienen! -.

Hermione, vio como todos se juntaban y comenzaban a desaparecer. Ella, comenzó a correr en busca de sus amigos. Sus pies le dolían, nunca en su vida había usado tacos. Una mano la jaló y notó como un rayo verde pasaba por su lado.

- ¡Vete! - le pidió Remus - Busca a los otros dos, y vete -

Él beso su mejilla, y ella, se fue en busca de sus amigos. Tomó la mano de Harry y Ron, y luego, desapareció con ellos.

En ese momento, la guerra había comenzado.

Remus desarmó a dos mortífagos, y seguidamente, pudo juntarse con Bill para desarmar a Avery. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿Estaría bien ella?

- Claro que sí, Remus - pensó él - Es la bruja más inteligente de su época -

Y esa noche, mientras Hermione se acostó a dormir, derramó lágrimas. Lágrimas de impotencia, porque no se pudo quedar con él. Al fin lo descubrió.

Hermione Granger, estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin.


End file.
